


Drinks

by tirsynni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Challenge Response, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Missing Scene, Poor Alphonse, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mangaverse, in which a triumphant feeling Yoki invites Edward for...drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Another from my livejournal being transferred to AO3 and also a fic from my Slut!Ed series, where I tried to see how many people I could connect with Ed in a compromising fashion.

“Would you like a drink?”

Edward Elric’s smile froze on his face. Impossibly, he thought he heard his brother choke behind him. Choking would involve a throat and some lungs, and Alphonse had had neither for years now.

Of course, that was no more incredible than this.

“What do you have?” Edward asked sweetly, matching Lieutenant Yoki’s coy smile with his own. Now he _definitely_ heard Alphonse choking behind him.

Yoki tittered, a high, annoying sound that grated on Edward’s nerves. Edward’s eyes glittered. So far, the meeting had been a success. Yoki had walked neatly into his trap, his bodyguards just as stupid and greedy as him. When Yoki had dismissed his guards, Edward had suspected something but not _this_.

Ooooh, he would enjoy destroying this man.

“I keep something special in my desk,” Yoki purred, and Edward resisted a laugh. Whoo, boy. “We could talk over a glass or two.”

Talk. Right. Edward allowed his smile to widen.

Alphonse’s large hand clanked on Edward’s automail shoulder. “Brother,” Alphonse hissed. Edward tilted his head to one side, showing his little brother that he was listening. “You aren’t _seriously_ thinking—”

Turning his head so Yoki couldn’t see the expression on his face, Edward offered Al a fanged smile. Even through the armor, Edward could see his brother’s beautiful face scrunched up in a worried frown. He softened. “Don’t worry, Al,” he said softly. “The deed’s in my pocket. His signature’s on the paper. We got this guy by the balls!”

“It’s your balls I’m worried about!” Alphonse snapped. Edward gaped at him.

“Alphonse!” he hissed. “ _Language!_ ”

If it was possible for a suit of armor to roll its eyes, then Alphonse Elric did it then.

“Is there something wrong, gentlemen?” There was a note of nervousness in Yoki’s voice. Whirling around, Edward smiled charmingly at him, eyes glinting like a cat’s.

“Nothing,” Edward cooed. “My little brother was just leaving.” He flashed his teeth. “He’s a little too young to . . . drink.”

Yoki laughed, and Edward tossed a grin over his shoulder, all the while making shooing motions. He felt Alphonse’s glare, but that only increased the brightness of his smile.

“I’m staying right outside the door,” Alphonse whispered warningly. “If I hear anything— _anything_ —I’m running back in.”

Edward’s sharp grin didn’t waver, and with a low growl, Alphonse walked to the door. When Yoki yelled a cheerful good-bye, Alphonse visibly tensed. However, his voice remained polite as ever when he answered. Then the door was shut behind him, and the pair was alone.

_“Let’s have a drink.”_

_“Do you want to stay for a drink?”_

_“You look thirsty. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable on the sofa, and I’ll get you a drink.”_

Yoki didn’t recognize the ominous glitter in Edward’s eyes as the blond sauntered towards him, a careless sway in his hips. Edward felt a thrill go up his spine at the hunger in Yoki’s eyes: hunger for power, hunger for Edward’s body. Edward let the tip of his tongue slip out, watching Yoki trace the motion. Deliberately, he traced his lips. Yoki nearly fell out of his chair.

“You look thirsty, Lieutenant,” Edward commented, walking around the desk. He smiled, studying Yoki’s face as it grew flushed and sweaty. He could see Yoki’s pulse beat against his neck.

Was this why they always did this to him? Not out of lust but sheer masculine gratification, knowing you could so easily dominate someone?

But unlike every other time, when he had to hide behind Alphonse’s massive bulk like a frightened child, _he_ held the power now.

Holding Yoki’s dilated eyes, Edward hauled himself onto Yoki’s desk. “You don’t mind me sitting here, do you?” he inquired, gracefully crossing his flesh leg over his metal one. At the same time, he slipped out his watch and began to lazily swing it.

“N-no.” Yoki cleared his throat. “No. Of course not.”

If one didn’t look closely, one might have said Edward’s smile sweetened. “I didn’t think so.” He leaned back, resting most of his weight on one hand. The other never stopped swinging his watch. A lock of hair fell over Edward’s face.

Yoki swallowed, but Edward could see him regaining his equilibrium. The slyness had returned to the older man’s smile. “You haven’t been here too long but surely you’ve noticed the horrendous conditions to which I’ve been reduced.”

Edward flashed his teeth again. _And the conditions to which you you’ve been reducing everyone else, you fucker._

“I would be most grateful for any assistance you could provide in getting me out of this . . . ” Yoki wrinkled his nose. “Place.” The ingratiating smile returned, and Yoki slid closer. “Of course, I’ll return the favor to the best of my ability.”

A hand by Edward’s thigh filled in the rest. If he spread his thighs, Edward knew, Yoki would be there, sliding down Edward’s zipper and sucking him dry. If Edward hopped off the desk and _looked_ at him, Yoki would be up and leaning over the desk, ass in the air.

The thought of it gave Edward a rush. The thought of _doing_ it made him sick.

Edward swung his watch so it landed in his hand. A flick of his thumb had it open. “Another time, perhaps,” he replied, regret thick in his voice. He snapped his watch closed again. “I still have a lot to do tonight.”

_Like ruin your life._

Yoki frowned but could say nothing as Edward hopped off the desk and strolled towards the door. He only spoke when Edward grasped the door handle. “We’ll talk later, right?” he called desperately.

Edward smiled sweetly at him, swinging the door open. Immediately, Alphonse was at his side. “Of course!” he sang out. “Good-night, Lieutenant.”

“Brother—” Alphonse began as soon as the door shut.

“My balls are fine, Al,” Edward cut off. He patted his pocket. “And now it’s time to cut Yoki’s off.”

 


End file.
